The guardians
by Fallen Angel 516
Summary: Kathryn is having strange nightmares and voyager gets a suprise guest how are they connected and will Kathryn be able to figure out her dreams before it's to late? yes i know i suck at summeries just r&r and i promise not to set the klingons on you .
1. Chapter 1

Though I wish I did own star trek voyager and all it's characters sadly I do not because if I did I would be sitting next to a pool eating cookies not at my computer writing a fanfic.

Prologue:

"You made it congratulations." Kathryn spun around to see a smiling teenage girl with long brown hair. "I'm sorry do I know you?" she asked confused. The girl smiled sadly "no I just wanted to congratulate you on graduating I've been watching you, you've done well" she smiled warmly and melted into the crowd. Kathryn frowned a little the girl had seemed familiar somehow. Then the admiral stepped up to the podium. "first of all I want to congratulate you all for graduating Starfleet academy." He started Kathryn spaced out thinking about the girl and how familiar she looked. Dismissing the feeling she tuned back into Admiral Paris's speech.

_5-year-old Kathryn sat in her tree looking out at the fields of Kansas. She was reaching into her bag to get a small piece of clay she had brought with her when a sudden gust of wind threw her off balance. Waving her arms wildly she tried to grab a hold of something but all she hit was air she tumbled backwards towards the ground when suddenly her arm was wrenched practically out of it's socket and she came to a stop. She looked up at her rescuer to see a teenage girl with piercing gray eyes and wild brown hair billowing in the wind._

Yes I know it's short but it will be longer next chapter. Read or the klingons will come after you!


	2. the Doctors suprise

She was trapped and couldn't find a way out of the small white room suddenly the walls melted away to reveal a tall man with a cruel smile. She backed away from him to the far wall terrified. He advanced towards her and she flung up her arms in a futile gesture to protect herself just as he reached down to grab her arm she opened her eyes.

Kathryn Janeway woke with a gasp she was sweating and her heart was racing "computer illumination at 70%" she barked. She then slipped out of bed and made her way to the replicator. "Coffee, black" she said groggily. Picking up her cup she sipped the hot liquid relaxing in her chair. As she tried to make sense of her dream her comm. Badge chirped. "Sickbay to the Captain" came the Doctors voice sounding worried. Sighing she set down her coffee "Janeway here, what can I do for you Doctor?"

" I think you'd better come down to sickbay captain it seems we have a visitor"

"I'll be right there," she said. Kathryn quickly threw on a uniform and rushed out of her quarters to sickbay. She met Tuvok in the corridor. "Were you summoned as well?" she asked the stony Vulcan. "Yes captain the doctor requested my immediate attention." He said frowning a little. The came to sickbay and the doors whisked open to reveal the Doctor bending over a small form on the bio bed. He turned around at the sound of the doors opening. "Ah there you are, it seems somebody left us a present," he said stepping aside so they could better see the young boy on the bio bed. He was about 15 with wavy brown hair matted with dried blood. His face was bloodied and his clothes were in tatters with blood everywhere. "What's his condition?" asked Janeway softly. "Well he's not out of the woods yet but I think that with time he'll recover nicely." Said the Doctor. "The question is however how did he get onboard," Tuvok said. "There were no sensor readings of a ship near by nor was there any indication of an intruder."

"Agreed" said Kathryn "I want you on that right now Tuvok" he nodded. "Of course, Captain should I post a guard on our visitor?" he asked "I hardly that will be necessary Tuvok, he hardly seems in any shape to sabotage the ship." She said smiling. Tuvok gave a curt nod and left sickbay, the doors swishing closed behind him.


End file.
